How Long Was I Gone?
by The Heroes of Olympus Girl
Summary: Leo's worried. He doesn't know how much time had past before the physicians cure was activated. But upon his return, people are going missing. Including Leo's closest friends. Will they be able to rescue their friends in time? Or will the captured die? But one of those prisoners is holding a secret that will change her life forever.(Percabeth,Jasper,Frazel,Caleo,Reynico)
1. Chapter 1

How Long Was I Gone?

**I Do Not Own The Heroes Of Olympus! This is my first story so please go easy on me. I will post new chapters as often as I can. And don't forget to check out IVXLCDM! She is also new (And my bestie) but is an amazing writer, so here goes…**

Chapter 1

Calypso was asleep, with her arms tight around Leo's waist, never letting go. Leo smiled, "Love you too sunshine." He whispered. He looked back and saw her smile. For once in his life, he was completely still. Festus seemed to notice and creaked. Leo sighed and looked down at the rolling blanket of clouds below him. He was tempted to spit over the side, but decided not to less he woke up Calypso. Festus' shuddered and shook in the wind. He would need repairs. But the closest place to him was Camp Half-Blood. The truth? Deep down he was scared. Really scared. How long had he been gone? What if he got there and there are little aqua mans and brainiacs, sparky's and beauty queens? Heck even Zhang's and diamonds. What if they had moved on? Accepted he was dead and went on with their lives? Or worse, he got there and they had lived their lives. And the only place he would be able to talk to them would at a grave.

Festus whirred his teeth and one of his ruby blinked. Leo snapped out of his daze. And his gut clenched. They were close. So close. Festus flew down through the clouds. He was home. Leo never really thought about it, but it was his home. Ever since his Mom died, he moved from place to place. Now he could stay with someone he loved. Calypso moved her head and gasped, "Are we there?" she leaned out to look down. "Just about." He replied shortly gritting his teeth. In the distance the conch horn blew, and he could even hear the excited shrieks of the campers. This was his big comeback, might as well show off. He turned his head to face Calypso, "Hold on tight!" he yelled, grinning. She frowned at him," Valdez what are about to do?" she questioned. His smile grew wider, "Just hold on tight!" he yelled once again. He could practically _feel_ her eyes roll. But she gripped her arms around his stomach and buried her face in his back.

He let out a triumphant," WHO DIED! WHO CAME BACK!" Then Festus' whirled in a spiral toward the round, at the last moment he landed on his hind legs, his head to the sky, shooting columns of fire in the air. All the campers were dead silent. They held weapons, but didn't attack. Clarrise was gripping her spear, the Stolls were going around pick-pocketing everyone in their stupor, and Will was lowering his bow. Leo vaguely wondered if he had spinach in his teeth. He cleared his throat, "Sooooo…. What year is it?" Hey, might as well get the basics. "2016." Leo turned to see Nico Di Angelo. His face was surprised, but he was recovering quickly. Nico had looked like he had aged the most. He was taller, muscular, and was tan. Inside, he sighed. He had only been gone two years. He slid off Festus' back and grabbed Calypso's hand. She slid off and rested her head on his shoulder. There was a collective gasp, and all at once, everyone started screaming. The chaos went on for a good five minutes, and when Leo was sure he was deaf a mighty shout echoed through the valley, "Quiet!" Chiron came through and smiled. He looked down at him and, "You did good my boy." He then turned to Calypso and she straightened. " Lady Calypso, it is a pleasure." She nodded. Leo was about to ask about dinner when a very familiar voice broke the silence. "Leo? Is it really you?"

_Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for reading this. I know it is short but I will try to make the following chapter's longer! Please leave reviews(No flames please) and give me feedback or ideas. I will try to upload the next chapter by 7/9/14. . Also, I want to see how you guys envision me! (I am a girl!) The closest person to my appearance will get a Special Shout Out! ( The last one will be for fun, Shout Outs to those who get the last one right) Thanks!_

_Am I Tan or Pale?_

_Am I Blonde or Brunnete?_

_Am I green eyed or brown eyed?_

_Am I straight haired or wavy haired?_

_Do I play the Violin or the Flute?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tears dripped from Jason's eyes as they landed soundlessly in his lap. No one had ever seen him cry, which was why he was sitting on his bunk inside Cabin One. Alone. Piper was yet to see him cry. Piper. Her name brought another wave of agony to his heart and he began to sob once more. He had no idea where she was. She just disappeared. Some of the campers had suggested that she had run away *cough* Drew *cough*. But Jason knew that she hadn't, because before she left she was happy. Playing tag with him In the strawberry fields, chatting with Annabeth on the phone for hours at end. No, she didn't run away. Jason feared the only explanation. She was taken against her will. Who knew what was happening to her right now? She could be injured or...even dead. Chiron hadn't issued a quest due to the power of prophecy being blocked. Rachel had looked devastated that she could help no more. So all he could do was cry until a miracle brought Piper back.

The conch horn blew close by, but Jason ignored it. It blew all the time. He could hear everyone running out of cabins to see what happening. No doubt some new campers. Then he heard it. "WHO DIED! WHO CAME BACK! " Jason started, he knew that voice. It haunted his dreams, a voice that he wasn't strong enough to save. It wasn't possible. He was alone he couldn't have taken the physicians cure. He stood up and immediately regretted the rash movement, he fell forward, but he didn't care. He wiped the tears from his face while a deafening roar rippled across the valley. Then silence followed. Jason stumbled out of his cabin almost blinded by the sunlight. Then he saw him.

He had gotten off of Festus who seemed to be limping. His arms were around a pretty girl in white blouse and jeans, he could only assume this was the infamous Calypso. And he was filthy. Looked like he had gone through a hurricane of glass, raining soot. Jason slowly walked forward and everyone fell silent once more. "Leo? Is is really you?" He said, his voice raspy from misuse. Leo turned to him and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Leo let out a whoop and hugged/squeezed the life out of Jason. Jason couldn't help hugging back and let loose a laugh. Chiron cantered over," I hate to ruin this reunion but we need to talk. Leo, Calypso, Jason, to the big house. Hephaestus cabin! Would you do the honors of fixing Festus?" The Hephaestus cabin cheered and began to ramble about what tools to get.

A couple minutes later they all sat around the ping-pong table in the big house having lemonade and crackers. The only sounds were that of chewing. Calypso looked shy. Leo looked like he was thinking of something else. They all jumped when a Apollo kid came in. "New campers Chiron they would like to meet you." Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Right behind you" Chiron said as He rolled out of the room. The tension and awkwardness of the air began to settle in. Jason stared at Leo for a bit before Jason could stand it no longer. "How did you do it Leo? You were alone and, I thought no man finds Ogygia twice, and why didn't you tell us about your plan? We could have helped! It's been TWO YEARS Leo. Two years later of looking to the sky and just hoping for one more miracle. Hazel has never been the same, she is convinced she let you die. Frank doesn't know what to do anymore Leo." Jason had started pacing the room. " We tortured ourselves thinking that we could have done something different. Replaying that awful explosion over and over in our head wondering if we could have saved you." Jason was breathing heavily now. " It was my job to keep the crew alive, it was my job to keep you all safe. Not yours, Leo. I should have been in your place. And so far I've failed, twice! You NEVER had to carry that burden. You NEVER had to die." Jason sat, looking at the table. " Why didn't you come home." He whispered.

Jason glanced up. Calypso looked like she pitied him, but Leo looked downright guilty. Leo began to speak." I'm just going to answer one question at a time. I put the physicians cure in a syringe inside of Festus. After the explosion I just remembered pain and then more intense pain from the cure. Dang, that stuff hurts. When I was awake we were already, pretty much at Ogygia. And that's where I rescued my girl. And remember the bronze astrolabe from the dwarfs in Italy?" Leo asked. Jason nodded." Well I used it to find Ogygia. And Jason, I didn't tell the crew, excluding Frank and Hazel, because you would try to stop me, and you would all be killed. Where would we be then? And it was my burden Jason, and I couldn't let anyone carry it but me. And dude, to be honest, I took off as soon as I could from Ogygia. We didn't make any pit stops if that's what you were thinking." Leo paused, looking troubled. He whispered, "What do you mean you failed Twice?" Calypso spoke up, "We know Leo is one, but, who else?" She put her hand on Leo's shoulder. Jason had to tell them. They deserved to know. But his mouth wouldn't obey him. The thought of her smile and her beautiful eyes drove the tears over the edge and they began to flow. Leo shook him," Who else Jason!" Jason looked at him. "Piper was taken. A week ago." It was all he could manage before the sobs wracked his body again. Leo stumbled back in a daze as if , if he could be, burned.

Leo looked up with tears threatening to spill over." Who would take Piper? Who- c'mon Jason we got to go get a quest right now." He grabbed Jason's arm but Jason pulled back "It's no use Leo, Chiron won't issue a prophecy because it isn't working. I can't get Piper." Calypso stood up, a determined look on her face."I can find where she is, Leo!" They both nodded and began to furiously work about the room. Leo was gathering celestial bronze off the walls while Calypso put them together. Jason could only watch in awe at how close they worked together. They appeared to be building a alter, but Jason wasn't sure. Jason sat back in his chair as Calypso began to polish with a napkin from the , Calypso stepped back and began to sing, a sweet, melodic tune that made Jason feel a tad bit better. But just a tad. The bronze...thing began to show color. And then Jason was right there looking at her. She was laying down in what appeared to be a cage. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering something that Jason could not make out. She was bloodied and bruised with a horrifying wound on her arm, still bleeding. Jason looked at her and stroked her caramel hair. He leaned in close and was able to make out what she was saying. "Jason...Jason...Jason..."

Hey guy's I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update but I am going to try to get one chapter a week, Love ya! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's my new chapter, so I hope you enjoy!(Or hopefully have feels) I am going to come out with a new story...Rampion Rebels, a fanfic on the Lunar Chronicles! I will have the first chapter up by next week! **

Chapter 3

Pain burrowed through Piper's mind like a snake hunting for prey. It struck repeatedly, making her whimper and thrash. Her arm burned along with the deep gash on her stomach. Piper moved her good arm to reach out for comfort, but there was nothing. Jason wasn't there to wrap her wounds, kiss her forehead, and tell her she would be alright. Her concrete prison was not sympathetic, with chunks sticking into her back, forcing her to roll over to seek what little comfort there was. Every time she moved she was hit with pain that forced her breath into a scream of agony. She was exhausted, weak, and famished. Her voice was raspy and she didn't have the strength to try to charmspeak. Piper remembered the night she was taken. A nightmare had woke her from her troubled sleep, she decided to go to Cabin 1, since having Jason near her helped her get some sleep. She had barely made it out of her cabin when an Empousa had materialized in front of her. A knife gleamed as its owner prepared to strike. With no weapon to defend herself, the knife went clean through her arm. Before she could scream a arm wrapped around her throat, cutting off her breathing as she thrashed. Slowly fading into a world of black. Then she had awoken in this hellish place, and had suffered since.

A part of Piper told her to stop fighting, to slip away and be able to join Leo in Elysium. She missed him. His corny jokes and mischievous smile. But the stubborn part of Piper was determined not to die, to see Jason and her Dad again, to play in the strawberry fields once again. The logical side of Piper also had an opinion. That she was in bad shape. Her arm wound was filthy, she could see it through her blurry vision. Pretty soon it would be infected, and then she would die a slow death. It wasn't any help that she was also extremely sick. Something that she hadn't told Jason yet. Which is why she was shivering, though she knew it should be hot. While a headache pounded against her temples and dizzy spells would disorient her. She wouldn't last long. Piper looked to the ceiling occasionally and said Jason's name over and over again as if he could hear her and rescue her. Piper made the mistake of shifting her wounded arm and volts of excruciating pain worked its way up into her head. She screamed. A pitiful sound that was long and ragged. Tears began to flow. She was helpless. She was going to die.

After another painful scream, a door opened towards her feet. A Empousa stood there. She wore a bloodstained cheerleaders outfit, a tray in her hand. Piper whimpered. The demon walked in, and pushed the tray toward Pipers face. "Enough screaming demigod, Kelli is being quite lenient , so I recommend using what she gives you." She proceeded to kick her hoof into a Pipers stomach. It was too much for Pipers body to handle. Her consciousness fled while she was once again pushed into darkness.

When Piper awoke, she noticed something immediately. Someone else was with her. "Who's there?"she whispered. A coughing fit took over and wracked her body. "Piper?" A bloodied face appeared, complete with obsidian eyes, dark hair that was once a polished braid was now loosely cascading down her left shoulder. A purple cloak was wrapped around the figure. Piper recognized the face instantly. This might be her only chance. "Reyna... help me" Piper coughed harder this time and was alarmed to find that it was blood. "Oh my gods... What have they done to you." Reyna dragged herself to Piper's side, one of her legs was bent the wrong way. Piper then chose that moment to look at the contents on the tray. Bread, water, and a syringe. Such cheery items. Reyna felt her forehead,"Piper you are burning up, I'm going to go on a leap of faith and say the syringe is for you. Is it?" Piper nodded, but just the movement made her see double. Reyna grabbed her good arm and took the syringe. Piper noticed that Reyna's arm was shaking. Or her vision was failing her. Reyna had no idea what she was doing.

Reyna found a vein on her arm and inserted the tip of the needle into her flesh. Piper winced as Reyna pushed the needle deeper into her arm. Then she pushed down the pump and the liquid worked its way through her bloodstream. Nothing happened. Piper still felt like she was run over by a truck. Reyna noticed her shivering. "Piper it is sweltering in here, oh gods. Please Piper don't fall asleep you might never wake up." Pipers eyes had begun to droop. Reyna was in hysterics now, pleading for her to stay awake, to not leave her like this Something that nobody had seen. Unfortunately, rest started engulfing her, and she fell asleep with Jason's face in the sky, whispering I love you, the taste of his lips fresh on her mind.

_Anyway, I hope you were tense on this chapter! He... He...he...I have now realized I am a evil author. I will fix that however! Next chapter will be from Annabeths point of view._


	4. Chapter 4

I am really sorry I haven't been able to update, with school going on I haven't been able to get a chapter together for both of my stories so as soon as summer begins I'll be able to write more chapters! Three more weeks! Ok here goes...

Chapter 4

Annabeth woke in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. Her nightmares were getting worse. "Annabeth... You okay?" Percy murmured beside her. He reached to grab her hand. "We're alive, we're okay." Annabeth laid back down and snuggled against him, taking even breaths to calm her heart rate. She loved being able to see him every morning. His green eyes searched for any remaining fear. He then planted a kiss on her lips, then pulled in closer. When they moved to New Rome two years ago, Percy had asked Reyna if they could share an apartment. Reyna had been suspicious, but allowed them a two bedroom place to stay.. Only one of those beds was used. Annabeth's nightmares had become so extreme that Percy would have to stay awake until she fell asleep. Percy was being strong for her.

The stress of the events that had happened in the last month were enough to give Coach Hedge an ulcer.

Piper and Reyna disappearing, Leo come back from the dead...

Annabeth glanced at the clock. 6:00 am. Annabeth sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

After breakfast, Percy and Annabeth decided to visit Hazel, who after hearing Leo was alive, had collapsed and hit her head. Upon entering the medical wing they found her still asleep, with Frank sitting at her side. "Hey guys," Frank whispered. He had dark circles under his eyes. With Reyna missing, he was under a lot of pressure. Percy and Frank 'bro hugged '. Hazel still had her regular clothes on. Her curls a halo on her pillow. Annabeth looked at Frank, all business. "When will we be able to go to Camp Half-Blood? Leo will want to see us. And I think it would be best to give Jason support. Any news?"

Frank glanced at Hazel. " As soon as Hazel is ready, I'd say a three days, tops. And no news of Piper or Reyna's whereabouts. But we all know their connected." Percy nodded. "So... Does that mean we'll miss taco night? Because I seriously wanted to try those-Ow! What was that for!" Percy began rubbing his arm where Annabeth pinched him. She smirked. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, let's IM Jason."

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Jason." Percy chanted. Annabeth quirked her eyebrow. "Fleecy?" Percy grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to explain but the water had begun to shimmer, and Jason's tired face shone through."Hey guys," he greeted." Please tell me you've found them, or at least know where she is." Annabeth looked down. She could lie, make his suffering relent into false hope. His eyes were pleading, searching for any to possible way to find the love of his life again. But Jason wasn't stupid. " We're coming to Camp in around three days," Percy said, looking uncomfortable. " And if it's any consolation, I've been in your shoes. When we were fourteen Annabeth was taken by the Titan Atlas. And she was okay." Annabeth glared at him. " First of all, you know the word consolation? And second of all, I was not okay-really sorry Jason- we held the weight of the sky. Need I remind you of that?" Percy grinned sheepishly. Jason sky eyes showed awe. But again was overtaken by a desperate need. A need to see Piper. "I'll see you in three days then." Jason said, then the iris message faded. Annabeth looked at Percy. " I know what he's feeling right now." He kissed her pulling closer. "And I never want to go through that again." They kissed slowly, until a knock on the door made them jump. Percy opened the door. Frank stood there bouncing on his heels. " Hazel's awake, she has some news about their disappearance and where they may be. I think she had a dream or something, C'mon!" Frank practically shouted, already taking off down the hallway.

A couple minutes later, the five demigods sat in Reyna's office. Nico had decided to visit Hazel. And now stood at the table eating jelly beans. Annabeth snuggled against Percy on the couch, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her back, and his arms engulfing her. Hazel sat in a chair, with Frank standing. With everybody settled, Hazel wasted no time," I had a dream while I was unconscious, I have a general idea of where they might be. And who took them." She stopped. Hazel seemed to be debating saying something. " They're somewhere in the north east, and the person that took them... are Empousi." Annabeth snarled. Leaping from the couch. If it was Empousi, and if it was the one she thought it was...

Hazel stood." There's one more thing, and I've been thinking of whether or not to say it, but, last time I saw Piper I sensed something inside her." She paused. Nervousness showing through her fiddling fingers." Piper is around three months pregnant." Those few words couldn't have been longer. But to Annabeth, It sadly made sense. Piper and Jason were a serious couple. It could have been an accident, but it happened nonetheless. " Did she know?" Nico asked, intrigued at the turn of events. Annabeth shook her head. " She would have told me, but this makes it even more important to find her, because if she loses the baby, it will destroy her." Annabeth turned to Frank, " Send every eagle we have to the north east, Percy IM Butch and tell him to send Pegasi." Percy ready to help. Percy grabbed her hand. " What about you?" Annabeth grabbed a drachma from her back pocket. " I'm going to break the news to the soon to be Dad."

I did it! I'm working on making my chapters longer and such, so I'll be uploading a new chapter as soon as I can. Please, Please review! Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

So here's my next chapter, and thanks for the positive feedback! I've put my Lunar Chronicles story on hold until Winter comes out. November 10th my fellow lunartics! Ok presenting...

Chapter 5

Reyna winced, pulling her leg back at the slight movement. The sharp pain keeping her from stretching it. She decided her leg wasn't broken, just twisted. Better than that Empousi that attacked her. The she-demon was sent straight to Tartarus. If it wasn't for the sneak attack from behind, she wouldn't be here. The concrete prison served as a reminder that they were still in danger. Piper lay next to her, breathing deeply. As if her lungs hadn't been filled with blood. Whatever she had injected her with, it was working. Inching slowly, Reyna made her way to Piper's arm. The infection was gone, but she'd be sporting one heck of a scar when it healed. Reyna lifted Piper's shirt to check on the cut on her stomach. Thankfully, it had looked worse than it was. It hadn't even made it through the last layer of skin. That's when Reyna noticed something. Piper had always been the poster child for being skinny, adding on the fact she was vegetarian, she never had an extra couple of pounds. But Piper's stomach had a pronounced bump, as if...

Oh gods.

Reyna's old feelings came back, hurt that Jason and Piper would do something like that. That there was no way that Piper could have a baby at such a young age. Something that she always wished she could have had with Jason. But she always brought up a face that made her believe she could have a future. Nico. Maybe There was a chance she could have a happy ending. If she survived. Reyna sat back against the wall, lost in thought. Maybe Aphrodite was right. Maybe no demi-god could heal her heart. But that didn't mean she couldn't start over. Though that was jumping to conclusions at this point. Every time Reyna tried to hint at a relationship, Nico freaked and ended up shadow traveling to Morocco. Several times. The thought made Reyna laugh.

Then the stone door opened and the Empousa in the tattered cheerleaders outfit entered. She carried a cart with enough food for a legion. Reyna glared at her. " What do you want!" She spat. The Empousa giggled. " Oh, Reyna. We obviously need her baby. And we can't have her having an unhealthy baby, now could we?" She girl nodded at Piper. " You see, this will be the first child born of both Greek and Roman parents in millennia. And that makes it important." Reyna finally understood. Sort of. That's why they healed Piper. Reyna didn't have to worry about Piper being in danger. " Than why me?" Reyna questioned. The demon kneeled and grabbed Reynas chin, scratching her cheeks with annoyingly perfect nails." To keep our guest company." The girl whispered, then stood and walked out the door. So they had no need for her. That meant that Reyna had to always be on guard. Reaching as far as she could, she was able to scoot the cart closer.

A groan from Piper snapped Reyna out of her trance. The food really did look good. Slowly Piper opened her eyes. " Reyna?" She asked. Piper began to sit up, wincing as soon as she put pressure on her bad arm. "How do you feel?" Reyna asked. Piper ran her hand through her hair. " Much better, though I feel strange." Reyna bit her tongue. She was going to have to be careful with the next questions. " Piper, is there something you haven't told us?" Reyna began. Piper looked at her strange." Other than kidnapped by vampires, I don't know what you're talking about." Reyna had a feeling that Piper was telling the truth. She didn't know about her 'condition'. That meant she had to get straight to the point. Reyna took a deep breath.

" Have...you and Jason done 'it'?"

Piper tensed. " Why are you asking?" She began to reach for some orange juice on the cart.

Reyna sighed. " It's not because I'm jealous, I know what you're thinking. It relates to what the Empousi want. So Piper?"

Piper looked down at her salad. Then nodded.

" Because you're pregnant." Reyna stated.

Piper started. " That's not possible, I'm not pregnant..." She then seemed to notice her stomach. Her shirt was still rolled up from when Reyna checked on her wound. With Piper sitting up, the slight bump was even bigger. Running her hands over her stomach, Piper began to cry. Fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Reyna knew suddenly why the Empousi had wanted her to keep Piper company. She gave Piper a hug. Well, as well as you can hug when you're held captive by vampires. "I-I can't have a baby! It was one time! I'm not ready!" Piper began to sob. "I can't do this without Jason!" Reyna pulled back, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "You will be an excellent mother, and you will have Jason. Because we are going to get out of here."

Piper nodded still rubbing her hands over stomach. Occasionally wiping away a tear .

"Oh gods... How will I explain this to Jason?" She whispered.

"He'll understand, and you're going to be okay. " Reyna soothed.

"Because I have a plan."

Yay! I finished two chapters in one day! I feel so accomplished , don't forget to follow and review! Next chapter POV will be from Leo! I feel like it's been awhile. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I was totally done with this chapter then it deleted. ALL OF IT! So I kind of lost my will to write. So now I'll be able to dish out more chapters. Oh and pretty pretty pretty please review! Now here is the one and only Super Sized Mcshizzle...**

Leo groaned as someone poked his shoulder, sleepiness vanishing in an instant. Shifting, Leo was relieved to find to soft bedding of his bunk at Cabin 9. He was facing the wall, face smushed against the pillows, and hands tucked underneath the blankets. The assailant persisted.

" C'mon flame boy, time to get up!" A very loveable voice sang, continuing to poke and prod him. Leo managed a grin, he knew it was Calypso, but he decided to have a little fun.

" Oh no!" He cried, blindly grabbing Calypso's arm and drawing her closer, simultaneously flopping onto his back.

" Leo has fallen into an eternal sleep! And only true love's kiss can awaken him!" He used his best 'narrator' voice. He then placed his hands on his chest and pretended to be a basic D.I.D. , or Damsel in Distress. He heard an exasperated sigh. Calypso sat down on the bed, leaned over ( He could tell because he felt her soft hair tickling his face) , and kissed him, her lips soft and gentle. Sighing, he sat up and kissed her forehead. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of his titaness. " Hey, sunshine. " She frowned, lips puckered. She gave him her best,_ Are you kidding me?_ Look, before laughing and pressing her lips back on his. Leo's nerves sparked and short-circuited. It wasn't until Leo noticed the hulking figure in the doorway that he was able to finally let go of his lady love. Jason stood, leaning the door frame. He still looked tired, but he had a slight smirk on his face. Leo blushed and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of his clothes.

" Now that," Jason grinned. " Is something I thought I'd never see." Leo gasped in indignation, and Calypso let out a huff of laughter. Jason coughed into his fist. " Look, Leo I was wondering if you would help me with trying to find... Piper. " Jason's breath caught on her name. Leo felt awful. He missed Beauty queen. Leo kissed Calypso on the cheek. " I'll be back at dinner. Go and find Lou Ellen, she'll show you around Camp." She nodded. " I know Piper is important to you." And with that, Leo followed Jason toward the lake.

"Hey, Jason, How did everyone look when you told them I was alive? Aaaaahhhhhhh! ITS ALIVE!" He then proceeded to pantomime the green zombie in a circle around Jason. But Jason didn't even twitch. He just stared forlornly at the horizon. Forlornly. That's a funny word, Leo thought. Four, lorn-sounds like loin...

But Jason just sitting there, doing nothing, was starting to get on Leo's nerves. Leo plopped down in the sand next to Jason. Letting the grains sift through his hands. "Helllloooo!" Jason continued to ignore him. The action made a bomb tick inside of Leo. Jason wasn't Jason anymore. Just a hollow shell. And Piper didn't need shell Jason. She needed the real Jason.

"She wouldn't want this." Leo said, prepared for the backlash. Jason flinched. Leo continued, his voice rising. "Look at yourself! You don't eat! You don't sleep! She wouldn't want you like this! She would want you-" Jason suddenly was alive, fury evident." How would you know what she would want!" Jason yelled at him. He opened his mouth, but the crunch of an approaching camper shut him up.

It was none other than death boy. Nico Di Angelo was now 16. Which kind of annoyed Leo. Being 15. " I just shadow traveled from Camp Jupiter. Annabeth has a IM for you. So I suggest you stay here. But it's private, so it's up to you if you want Santa's Hispanic elf with you." Leo frowned. " Elf!? You really want to go there Chupacabra?" Nico smirked. Then leaped into the ever growing shadows of the trees. Jason turned toward Leo. " Dude I-" Leo held up his hand. " it's okay. Do you want me to stay?" Jason nodded. Whatever news Annabeth had, Nico didn't even want to say it.

The air shimmered in front of them as Annabeth's grey eyes took focus. "Jason, we need to talk." Jason deadpanned. "I figured as much." Annabeth glanced at Leo, eyes widening. But Jason nodded before she could make a comment. " Jason... There's no easy way to sugarcoat this, but, Hazel decided to share some info that you need to know. Jason... Piper's pregnant."

Leo couldn't help but gasp. Jason stumbled, falling to his knees. "It's not possible." Annabeth scoffed. "Well, it is,and she is. Hazel is also feeling better, so we'll be there tomorrow. We believe they're in the north-east... "

You would have told Leo three years ago that Piper would be Pregnant at 18, Leo would've died laughing. Right now, not the case. Jason looked liked he was on the verge of a breakdown.

" Piper...what did I do... " Jason looked at Annabeth with a stormy gaze. "As soon as you get camp, we're getting out of here."

"And we're getting Reyna and Piper back."

**I'm done! Please review. And follow. Next chapter will be from Percy's POV. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay new chapter! Let me know what gender you would like, or baby names! Thanks! Now for seaweed brain...**

Chapter 7

Percy frowned, holding the tiny outfits level with each other. Both were so adorable that Percy couldn't think to choose one. A onesie with waves, or a dress with little Dolphins. This was when Jason was supposed to help. And Jason... was not helping.

Upon arriving at Camp,( After a tearful reunion with Leo and somewhat awkward moment between him and Calypso) Annabeth had insisted that Percy take Jason to a baby clothing store downtown to pick some outfits for his future baby. Though Percy assumed that Jason was still in a state of shock.

He sat on a bench, staring at a poster of a lady with a baby in her arms. Percy sighed. Jason needed to accept what was done. He wasn't one for pep talks, but he hated seeing Jason so depressed. Percy sat next to Jason on the bench.

"It'll be a cute baby." Percy finally said. Jason tilted his head slightly. " I'm thinking it will be a girl. Her eyes, your hair. If she's anything like Piper she'll have a voice."

Jason smiled. " What makes you so sure it'll be a girl?"

Percy shrugged. " Hey, I don't know, just a feeling." Jason fell silent again.

Percy sighed." You know, down in Tartarus, I did some thinking. We'll be killing monsters our entire lives. Someday, our kids will take that responsibility. Think, dude. A mini me or mini Annabeth."

Jason let loose a laugh. " I'm more concerned over mini you."

Percy could feel Jason's mood lighting. " I never thought of the possibility of being a dad before I came to New Rome. "

Percy noticed Jason stiffening at the word 'Dad'.

" Yup. You're going to a Dad dude! You know we're getting Piper back! The least you can do is get everything for baby."

Jason nodded." It's just, ever since Annabeth told me Piper was pregnant, Im just so scared for her. What happens if we don't get there in time and she has the baby without me? I can't do that to her! Especially the pain she'll grow through. And...when we get her back, Piper will still have to tell her Dad. Who knows if he'll even support us? We're too young to work. I'm worried for our future. " Jason confessed, on the verge of tears.

Percy felt relieved that his friend had told him. " We have around six months before baby is born. Which buys us some time. Jason, you know you have us all to support the three of you. Heck, my mom even said that you can all stay at the apartment if you need. We're all here for you guys. Always will."

Percy then proceeded to show him the outfits he had picked out. Jason laughed. "Typical Jackson. Well, my... baby, will be very well dressed thanks to Uncle Percy!"

He then put on his ' so serious they should carve my face into a statue' look. " Thanks. For everything. You're right, I should start thinking ahead. We should take the outfits. And I'll talk to Frank about getting a temporary place in New Rome. That way we can start a nursery, and give Piper some space to recover. So are we shopping or what?"

Percy and Jason spent the next two hours raiding the store. Jason made sure everything was perfect. From the bassinet, to blankets, and stuffed animals. Percy then brought up the problem of not knowing if the baby was a boy or girl. "Then we'll do...how about lime green and white?" Jason decided. Percy gave him an iffy look. " I'm more for turquoise and grey."

Jason deadpanned. " Of course you are." He drawled.

Percy relished the look of surprise from the gang when they walked in with dozens of bags and boxes.

Frank chuckled." When you guys go shopping, you guys go shopping."

Hazel started looking at the tiny clothes, sighing con..ten..ted...ly...Contentedly, that was the word!

Nico was smiling in the corner, enjoying his sister's antics.

And Leo...was just being Leo. Questioning Jason to no end.

Annabeth came over to kiss him. Percy savored it, surprising her. " That's a 'helping shop for my best friends future baby for three hours' kiss? " Annabeth questioned.

" It is indeed."

**Yay! This is one of my fav chapters so far. Next chapter will be from. Piper's POV. It will have been three months, since I can't exactly write out each mundane day. So I won't bore you. Thanks to MakaylaCO, PiperValdez888, TheOkWriter, and Fictionloverbhavya for reviewing! So don't forget to follow, fave, and review love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me and reviewing! I'm trying to post chapters with no more than a three day wait. So now beauty queen...**

Chapter 8

Three months later

Piper squirmed, struggling to find comfort on the bed the Empousi had wheeled in. Reyna lay beside her, after Piper insisted she couldn't have the bed to herself. She then tried to lay on her ever growing stomach. No luck. These days, she wasn't sleeping that well.

Her new baby bump made it hard to sleep comfortably.

Her stomach had ballooned, growing to the size of a melon. She couldn't even fit into her clothes anymore. Reyna had been extremely helpful. Yelling at the door until an Empousa brought her some yoga pants and loose grey top.

Reyna did everything she could to help her feel better. Helping her out of bed, making sure she was getting enough sleep. Well, that last one pretty much failed. Piper was mostly worried if she, and the baby, were healthy enough.

Physically, Reyna said she should be fine, though Piper _felt _like a total idiot. She had had a _bump_ for crying out loud. Reyna had figured it out before she even considered the possibility of being pregnant.

Piper must have been moving some more because Reyna sat up, tucking her legs underneath her.

" You're not sleeping again."

Piper sighed. As Reyna was being helpful, she was also a little strict.

Groaning, Piper sat up, hands instinctively going to her swollen stomach.

" I just can't! I'm getting bigger by the day and I can't even-" Piper gasped, A mixture of surprise and hurting.

Reyna grabbed her arm. " Piper? Piper what's wrong?"

But Piper was transfixed on the sudden movements inside her. She turned to her friend and smiled, " The baby is kicking!" She laughed, then grabbed Reyna's hand and put it to her bump. She watched Reyna as her smile grew bigger when she felt the little kicks against her smooth stomach.

"It must feel amazing to have a baby inside you." Reyna said, retracting her hand.

Piper shrugged. " If we're excluding aches, breathing, and the extra, like, thirty pounds. I guess it is amazing."

A shadow of familiar pain swept over her. The baby stopped kicking, maybe sensing her sadness. " Jason should be here too. Feeling baby's first kicks. But he doesn't even know I'm going to have a baby."

Reyna sighed. " I know you miss him. And you're right. He should've been here to feel baby. We both know whatever happens, he will always be there for you. He will be there when baby is born, because we will get out."

Piper's fears began to whisper in her mind. "What happens when I go into labour, Reyna? How are we getting out? And when I have the baby, they'll take the baby away! What do they want with a baby!? So many things can go wrong Reyna. I just want to be with Jason!"

Piper hated crying, but being pregnant tended to make her tear ducts never ending. Reyna hugged her, wisely not saying anything.

" Three months ago, when I told you you were pregnant, I said I had a plan." Reyna said, still holding her.

Piper straightened, wiping away tears. " It's about time you told me this plan of yours."

Reyna grabbed an apple from the food cart next to the bed. " On my quest with Nico and Hedge, Nico told me that he could talk and deliver messages while in a dream state. If one of us can get in a deep enough sleep, we can contact somebody!"

Piper thought for a moment. It was a good plan. Though Reyna could just be trying to get her to sleep more. But she didn't think that was the case.

That's when the door opened.

Their regular Empousa was gone. Replaced by another glamorous cheerleader. She strode over to bed, her fire hair name Kelli was stitched in cursive on her chest.

" How's are dear Miss McLean?" She cooed. She noticed Reyna inching her way in front of her.

" Leave her alone." Reyna growled. Piper was shocked, she had never heard Reyna speak like that. The demon made a pouty face." I just want to touch her belly!"

Piper eased herself off the bed. Putting her arms protectively in front of her bump. " If you tell us why you're doing this. I'll let you touch my stomach."

Reyna protested, but Piper ignored her.

Kelli smiled. "It's a deal." She began to pace around the room, her hoof clicking. " Both of you are very good friends of a certain Annabeth Chase. And I have a score to settle with her. You're imprisonment is only the beginning of her suffering. Not only that, but my employer needed a rare thing. A child with a Greek parent, and a Roman parent. When she spied you and that Grace boy, one of the only Greek and Roman couple's in the world, she...assured that a child would be born as soon as possible."

Piper couldn't speak. Someone, this she, had made sure that Piper would get pregnant. She had so many questions, but could not speak.

Reyna spoke." Why does she want the baby? To kill it? What!"

Kelli faked surprise. " What do you take us for? Killers? She just needs a drop of blood from the baby. Then you three can be on your way!"

Piper finally retrieved her voice. " You just said you wanted to make one of my best friends suffer."

The demon smiled sickly." I'll deal with her. Now make good on her deal!"

Piper reluctantly uncovered her arms.

Kelli placed her taloned hands on Piper's stomach.

" Intresting." She mused. Then gave her stomach a kiss and walked out the door.

Reyna leaped off the bed. She asked questions but Piper couldn't hear them. She couldn't stop shaking. And for the first time she began to think of what would happen to her and Jason's future. A baby!

" Oh, Jason. Please come." She whispered.

**Oh my god! I finished another chapter! Thanks for everything. Next chapter will be from Hazel's POV. Don't forget to give baby names and genders! Follow,fave, and review! Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm back! I haven't been able to write chapters since I got my Ipad taken away(oops.) So I decided to use my crappy computer for a try. So far its working,and I'll be able to write more! Who else read the Crown of Ptolemy? It felt so good for Percy to narrate! Not to mention the upcoming Magnus Chase, WInter, Dark tide… the list could go on! Now for Miss Metal Detector..._

Chapter 9

Hazel sighed. So many shades and hues of color! Olive, and lime, and fern, and green apple! The choices were upon rows of vibrant paper. She was determined to make her 'cousin's' baby have the best nursery in New Rome. So to help her decide on colors, she had enlisted her boyfriend's help.

Which meant that he should be helping.

Which basically meant she forgot her boyfriends short attention span.

Frank was busy trying to 'covertly' place color swatches in his pockets.

Hazel sighed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder,

" Frank. What are you doing?"

He grinned, " I want as many colors as I can get, I want to try to turn into a chameleon and switch colors!"

Hazel sighed. " Frank, there is a space-age technology called the Internet. Which we all have access to. Ask Annabeth if you can use her laptop when we can get back. Jason entrusted me to paint his nursery, so please help me find a color!"

Hazel was getting used to modern day life, but some of it still appalled her.

For instance, the music ( The Stolls tricked her into listening to Anaconda. Hazel was now mentally scarred for the rest of her life.), the clothing that some girls wore were just WAY too revealing for her, and the dancing was a bit too dirty.

Frank gave an even bigger (and adorable) smile, " I knew you got on the Internet! And besides, I already have the color! "

He reached into one of his pockets and brought out a brilliant green swatch. It was both bright and soft, and it was perfect.

" It's the one!" She breathed. Taking it from Frank's hand. She hugged him tight, standing on her toes.

" Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned.

Frank looked sheepish, like always. " You look cute when you're concentrating."

Hazel kissed his cheek, ignoring the stares. " And you are cute when you're flustered."

Frank blushed and Hazel laughed.

" Let's get a couple gallons of that _perfect_ color!"

"Surprise me." Jason said. " I trust you, Hazel, and I know it's going to be perfect."

He sat in his new living room, already furnished, assembling the crib with Frank. Bit and pieces lay strewn across the room, while Frank was trying to understand the directions.

Hazel felt overwhelmed. She closed her eyes, " Jason. I at least need to know something, some kind of theme-"

" Camp." Jason blurted. He set down his screwdriver. " Piper loves Camp Half-Blood, do you think you can make the nursery like it? I think she'll be homesick." He turned away, trying to hide the raw pain that plagued his every waking moment.

Hazel's looked away, her eyes watering. Her gaze landed on a picture frame on the wall. It was just Jason and Piper. He was giving Piper a piggy-back ride in the fields. Piper's laugh frozen, and Jason's smile permanent. There was no chance of care-free days anymore. Hazel wished she had confronted Piper about her pregnancy. But at first she was horrified. How could they do something so irresponsible? But this wasn't the 1940's. She missed Piper and Reyna with all her heart. Shuddering, she clashed gazes with Frank. He nodded.

" I'm going to get started." She left without a remark.

Hazel decided to do three walls. Two of them the forest, and one with a bird's-eye view of camp. She painted the details of Thalia's pine, and decided to use their _perfect_ green. She painted the Golden Fleece and Paelus the dragon, coiled around the base of the trunk. For the camp, she did all the cabins, the arena and the climbing wall. The Big House.

That's when she couldn't stop.

She painted Chiron with his bow at archery practice, Percy and Annabeth sitting on the pier of the lake, Reyna swooping from the sky on Guido the pegasus, Nico with Mrs. O' Leary, Leo and Calypso on the back of Festus.

She painted herself. Her and Frank walking hand in hand. She painted every single demigod she knew.

Hazel hesitated, her brush hovering over the wall. She only needed two more people.

They were together, of course. Piper leaning against Jason's shoulder. They sat curled under a tree. So peaceful.

" He'll be shocked."

Hazel spun around. Nico stood, gaping at the walls. She should have felt her brother's presence, but she had been so wrapped in emotion she didn't notice his arrival.

" Do you think they'll like it? " Hazel let her feelings cloud her logic, and now she might have gone too far.

Nico smiled. " He'll love it. They should be back soon."

Hazel frowned. " They left?" Her brother chuckled.

" You've been in here for hours, they went to go get dinner. And a wrench that was 'not included'."

Hazel smiled. She stood, beginning to pick at the dried paint on her jeans.

" Im going to go get the paint out of my hair."

She began to leave.

" I'm going to the Temple of Zeus, maybe one of the gods, or even Dad can help." Nico said, he gave a little wave." I'll be back in time for dinner." He then jumped into a shadow and disappeared. Hazel knew he missed Reyna. When she got back, Hazel wouldn't be surprised if Nico proposed.

Walking towards the kitchen, she heard someone rummaging through the fridge.

_Funny. _Hazel thought. _I didn't hear Frank or Jason come in._

That's when she saw the Empousa. The sickly sweet smile.

" Hello dear, ready for our trip?" She purred.

That's when the blow came from behind, and Hazel's world turned twilight.

_Dun dun duuuuuuun! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all the support! Next POV will be from Reyna. Please, please, please review. Not to mention fave and follow! Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! School starts next week, so I've decided to keep up with homework I will be updating Friday nights. Anyway, after The Once Upon a Time Premiere(Calling all Oncers!), I will start writing my twist on the Dark Swan. Anyway, to Miss RA RA..._

Chapter 10

Reyna sighed as she watched the pathetic show of courage displayed before her. A frustrated groan resounding across the acoustic room. Piper lay in bed, fruitlessly attempting at standing up. The scene reminded her of a tortoise on its back.

" You _sure_ you don't want my help?" Reyna asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

Piper rubbed her eyes. " I'm pregnant, not disabled." Another attempt. Another groan.

Reyna smirked as Piper tried again, only managing to turn on her side.

" Technically, that is a form of being disabled. Ask any theme park employee." Reyna laughed at Pipers glare. " Reyna, I've got to learn to take care of myself. And I've only got three more months to go. Besides, as Praetor, shouldn't you be telling me to get a move on?"

Reyna felt a sting of pain, she wasn't even sure why. Reyna had already been missing for three months. Her and Piper were falling into a routine. She and Piper were, despite being held hostage by vampires, having good times. It was a moment before realizing why she felt pain. Reyna missed her old life, back in New Rome.

She should be preparing troops. She should be playing war games with Annabeth by her side. She should be riding her Pegasus. She should be doing a lot of things right now.

But there was only one thing she could do.

Reyna limped to the bed, holding out her arms. " As your friend, I'm asking you to let me help."

Piper gave her a small smile.

Piper gave her an apologetic glance. " I'm sorry, if I hurt you. Stupid hormones."

Reyna grabbed her hands and pulled her up. " It's fine, besides I'm the tough 'Roman queen of not giving a damn!' " Reyna giggled, referring to an old nickname. Piper smiled, sitting on the bed, sighing and rubbing her hands on her swollen stomach.

" Thanks Reyna, that was killing me." Piper laughed, then winced. Reyna swept back Pipers caramel hair off her brow.

" Piper! What's wrong, talk to me." She exclaimed. Piper waved her off with her hand.

" It's the baby, it's been kicking me in the ribs a lot lately. It sure hurts though."

No matter how many times Piper had shown bravery and courage In a battle, this was by far the bravest, and most impressive, thing Piper had ever done. Reyna couldn't begin to imagine the situation. Eighteen, pregnant, being held hostage, and the father doesn't even know.

Reyna just promoted Piper to the number one person she should respect on her list.

Runner-up being Annabeth Chase, and least Percy Jackson. He would be _forever_ tormented by her.

The thought trailed to the memory of her last encounter with Percy. Hazel had told her about a certain panda pillow pet that Percy had grown fond of before Octavian 'brutally murdered' it in front of him. That called for some late night shopping and some help from Annabeth.

Long-story short, Percy had awoken to a massacre. Annabeth had told her that Percy sobbed for hours.

Reyna chuckled, then that infernal door happened to open again.

Two empousi were dragging an unconscious girl covered in paint into the room. Dumping her unceremoniously in the ground with a thud, curls covering her identity. The cheerleaders gave Piper a disgusted look before leaving them to the silence and seclusion she and Piper were accustomed to. Reyna immediately turned the girl over...to find Hazel's features staring back up at her. She looked at Piper, who was desperately trying to bend down over Hazel, but a certain bump made it impossible.

" Piper sit down, scoot to the edge, I'm going to lay Hazel down." Reyna ordered. She didn't mean for her tone to come out so harshly, but Piper nodded. Seemingly at a loss of words.

Reyna began to carry Hazel, now fifteen, Hazel was much bigger, and her dead weight made her stagger a bit. Lying her down on the bed, she began to look for broken bones. None. And no wound. Reyna sighed. Hazel would be oka- "Reyna, You're hand." Reyna turned toward Piper, who looked pale, hugging her stomach tightly. That's when Reyna noticed the blood on her palm, sickeningly bright and beautiful. And the red liquid beginning to soak the pillow that Hazel lay on.

_Yay! Done! Thank you for all your reviews! They make smile! Piper will be in the next POV, continuing this scene. So to see what you think on my story I have written a song. *Ahem*_

**If you really liked this story, please review! * Clap, Clap***

**If you really liked this story, please review!* Clap, Clap***

**If you really this story, and you want to support it, **

**if you really liked this story please review! * Clap,Clap* !**

_That sounded WAY better in my head. Anyway, don't forget preferences on genders and baby names. And don't forget to fave and follow! Love you guys! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week, they put Season 4 of Once Upon a Time on Netflix. So I watched a couple of episodes. And fell asleep. So I decided to wait so I can give you long chapter. Anyway, back to Beauty Queen...**

Chapter 11

Piper grimaced as another kick jarred her insides. It was simultaneously the most beautiful, annoying, and painful experience of her life. Shifting, Piper tried to stifle her groans with one of the pillows from the bed. The idea of actually carrying another human being inside her, it had seemed so surreal. Just a practical joke. Then her baby had started kicking, bringing new fears and worries with every jolt. Fortunately for her, Reyna wasn't awake to hear her small cries of surprise. Reyna's over protectiveness tended to get a little annoying. Reyna had fallen asleep on her knees, her upper body flopped on the bed. She must've been exhausted after the long night of tending to Hazel.

Thank the gods...The blood that given them a scare hadn't been as bad as they had thought. Hazel most likely had been hit in the back of her head hard enough to cut her scalp, though there was still blood on her chocolate curls.

Shifting once again on the graciously soft mattress, Piper gripped a blanket, tucking it under her shivering body. The cold was now ever present. If Piper was correct, they were in early November. The harshest winds finally penetrating their concrete prison.

Piper lay next to Hazel, careful not to move as much, for fear of aggravating her wound. The young girl's face was so serene, Piper wasn't sure she wanted to see Hazel awake, she didn't want Hazel the have the fear in her eyes, the same that Reyna had, that she had. She was so sick of the suffocating grey, the nights where she would cry silently, just wanting Jason to hold her. She closed her eyes, conjuring an image of Jason. Golden hair, startling blue eyes, and of course, the scar on his lip. She tried to imagine the better days. Reliving her kiss on the rooftop, she fell into twilight.

"Piper?"

The rough voice cut through her blissful darkness. Piper blinked, adjusting to consciousness. Hazel was awake, golden eyes gazed at her, studying her in disbelief. Reluctant to get up, Piper turned on her side, resting her head on her hand. " How are you feeling?" She whispered, realizing that Reyna was still asleep. Hazel seemed at a loss for words, her lips moving, struggling to decide what to say. When words couldn't do anything, Hazel nodded, the fabric whispering at her movements.

Piper realized that she would have to tell Hazel about...her baby. The thought startled her. Piper had been calling her pregnancy her 'condition' lately. Was she finally accepting her child? She couldn't deny that she was doing what she did best, she was loving. Loving her unborn child, a part of her and a part of Jason. Something so innocent lived inside her. So pure. She realized that she didn't just accept her baby, she loved it. She loved her child more than anything else. Raw emotion clawed at her throat, she wanted her baby, she wanted a family. She just had it earlier. A family and a future with Jason had been all she had ever wanted. She snaked her arm toward her ginormous stomach, wanting to just hold her baby. For the first time, she yearned for her baby. She wanted her child her arms...but she wasn't sure if Hazel would understand.

"Hazel," Piper hesitantly began. " I kind of have some, life changing news."

Hazel didn't seem surprised. She sat up wincing, her hand flying to the back of her head.

" How's the baby?" She said nonchalantly. Piper felt like she had been hit in the head herself. How on earth could Hazel have-

" I'm so sorry Piper. I knew you were pregnant, before you knew. I sensed a life force within you. I was so...appalled and scared and worried that I couldn't bring myself to confront you... I'm so sorry Piper."

Tears that shone like diamonds fell from her golden eyes. Piper felt numb. Hazel had known. She could've been with Jason the night she was taken. She would have stood a chance. She wouldn't have been in this hell hole. But she knew she wasn't being fair to Hazel. She was still old fashioned, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Hazel hadn't understood, now she wanted to give her the chance.

"Hazel, it's not your fault. You acted out of fear, and so did I. But I want to show you something, something that will show you that there is no reason to fear. Here, help me sit up."

Piper extended her hand and Hazel sat Piper up with a groan The blankets fell away to reveal her protruding belly. Hazel gasped, she had a right too. It's not everyday that you see your friend six months pregnant. Reaching out, Piper grabbed Hazel's slender hands and put them on her swollen tummy. Hazel looked at her questioningly. "Wait for it." Piper whispered, anticipating the internal blow. Sure enough, baby Grace did not disappoint. Baby grace seemed to have some mercy on its mother, because the baby kicked right into Hazels palm. Piper studied Hazel's face looking for the same reaction as Reyna's. But instead, Hazel cried, laughing gently as the kicks grew stronger. Piper was...a little confused at Hazel's reaction. Finally, the painful kicks receded and Hazel wiped the glittering tears away.

"It must feel so amazing and peaceful. to know that you are carrying a baby." She finally said. Piper grinned, shoving her friend gently.

" Who knows?" Piper teased. " This might be you someday. Last time I heard, you and Frank were breaking your record for the longest kiss."

Hazel blushed, at odds with her dark complexion. Then her face became serious.

"Piper, a lot's happened since you two disappeared. We need to talk, I'll wake Reyn-"

" Before we do anything, Hazel, I need to know something." Piper had a sudden turn of dark thoughts. She looked down at her hands, they were fidgeting the way that Leo's used to.

" You said that you knew about the baby. Does...does Jason know?" Piper breath hitched on his name. Gods what had he thought? Was he mad that she let this happen? Was he disappointed?

Hazel placed a steady hand on her shoulder, " Jason knows about the baby... And he is going to be the most wonderful father." Piper let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"He and Percy got everything for the baby, you name it, they bought it. Frank gave him an apartment in New Rome for the three of you, I had been painting the nursery when I was kidnapped. Oh Gods of Rome, he just wants you and baby back home safe."

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason was doing everything he could to try to make her happy. She wanted to cry, but Hazel's talk of news made her think some major things had happened.

"Leo Valdez. _The_ Leo Valdez is alive." Reyna shouted incredulously. Her gaze so full of rage they seemed to be on fire. " The jokester was alive and he didn't come looking for us?"

The three of them sat on the bed in a rough circle.

Piper shook her head.

" It's not possible, how could he have taken the physician's cure?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "This is literally the fifth time you two have asked me the same questions. I'm not saying it again."

Piper had been right, Leo had been out there. He had been dead for so long. But when he awoke...

" Please tell me he didn't see his statue in New Rome. The last thing we need is for that to go to his big head."

Hazel chuckled. " Still thinks it's one of those abstract art sculptures. Don't worry, it should still be covered up."

Piper felt another stab of pain when the baby kicked her in an especially sore rib. She let out a hiss, and Reyna looked at her worriedly. Piper motioned for them to continue, waiting for the pain to ebb away before she trusted herself to talk.

" Speaking of covered up, we need to know exactly where we are." Reyna continued, obviously relieved that Leo had not seen his infamous bronze statue. " I haven't been able to get into a deep enough sleep to talk to anybody, but Nico told he could do it. Being a daughter of Pluto, you should be able to contact somebody."

Hazel nodded, she seemed confident.

"Who should I try to find?" She asked.

His name was already past her lips before she could stop herself.

" Jason...please. I need him to know...I need him to know that I love him. And that I'm okay, and the baby's okay. We're all okay."

Reyna nodded. " No argument there, Hazel , think you can start now?" She proclaimed.

Hazel nodded and proceeded to lay down, still wincing when her head made contact with the pillows. In moments, she was out, Piper wished she could go into the dream, so she could talk to Jason for real. She just hoped he would get to her before their child was born, something she wasn't sure she could do without him.

**Whew! That was long! Next POV will be from Jason. Don't forget to suggest baby genders and names. And please, please, please don't forget to review! Love ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been updating. And I may or may not have an actual good reason. I've been busy writing a fic for a competition to go the Winter book release party in New York with Marissa Meyer! Though, I may not win, I think it's pretty awesome. Check out her website for more details if you wanna join, though it ends next Wednesday. As soon as I'm done with it, I'll publish it so you guys can see. Anyway... To Sparky...**

Chapter 12

Jason's dream rivaled the Fields of Punishment, torturing his mind with his worst fears coming true. Images in a fluid wave, depicting scenes that hit too close to his heart.

Piper, alone and in pain, clutching her swollen stomach. A child's cry for their Daddy.

A sobbing Piper, holding a bundle of wriggling limbs. " You're Daddy should be here..." Resonating throughout his body, those heavy words, Kaleidoscope eyes...

Jason woke with a jolt. He sat up, drenched in sweat, chest heaving. The same nightmares plaguing him with his Piper, his baby. Reaching for his gold glasses on his nightstand, Jason padded down to his baby's nursery. It always calmed him, Hazel's wonderful gift to his family, the pine tree's that stretched beyond the horizon. Familiar faces, like everything was normal.

Sometimes he could close his eyes, see her dancing in front of the crib, rainbow eyes shining in the warm light of a lamp.

Jason sat on comfortable sleeping chair that was a gift from Nico. He often slept in it, an effort to drown out his dread filled thoughts. But the mere thought of returning to his horrid dreams kept his eyes open longer than usual. But every time, Jason would drift into a twilight zone, the lobby of nightmares.

As soon as the dream began, Jason knew something was different. Everything was sharper, like a black and white television upgraded to a HD flat screen. The dank air felt too real, the chattering leaves swirling on a whistling wind filled him with vertigo.

That was until he saw Hazel.

Like a ghost, she walked toward Jason. Her golden eyes filled with curiosity.

" Jason? Is that you?"

Jason wasn't sure if Hazel was just another person to haunt his dreams, but he nodded.

"It's really me Jason, I'm here with Reyna and Piper-"

He raced toward her without a second thought. This was real. Hazel was actually with him. The fantasy into reality, She could tell him where they were, he could see his Pipes.

"Is Piper and the baby okay? Is Reyna okay? How is Piper?" Jason rambled, desperate to know the fate of his Beauty Queen.

" Everyone's okay, including your baby. Your baby's a kicker though, keeps Piper up all night." Hazel's serious face hid a hint of a chuckle.

Jason swiveled, hands behind his head, tears threatening to spill. They were _okay_, all of them were okay.

" But Jason, if you're going to rescue us, we need to know where we are, I'm already waking up. Look around, find a landmark. Tell Frank I love him."

And with her piece said, Hazel faded into the moist air.

Moist...

If the air was like this, then he was near an ocean. Using the wind, Jason climbed above the tree tops. To his right, a vast glittering ocean bobbed onto a rocky coast. In the distance, fishing boats were casting nets into the sea. Lowering down on his jet stream of air, he was relieved to find a small town. StoryBrooke...

"Hey man, time to get up."

Jason opened his eyes groggily. Nico was leaning against the door frame. Both Reyna and Hazel's disappearance had taken their toll. After Gaea was defeated, Nico had grown friendlier and more open. Now he was as hard and tough as rock...again.

Hazel's message burned his ears for a moment.

Jumping up, Jason grabbed Nico's shoulder.

" I had a dream, I know where they are."

Nico had the slightest double take. "Where?" His voice was desperate, Jason wondered if he sounded like that.

But none of it mattered.

" StoryBrooke, Maine."

**Yay! Just to be clear, this is NOT a crossover, I just couldn't think of a town in Maine. Speaking of StoryBrooke, Check out my new story The Swan and The Dragon. It will only be a couple chapters, but hopefully you will like it. For those of you who are waiting for baby Grace to be born, Chapter 15! Don't forget to fave,follow, and especially review! Adios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I've been busy, so try not to kill me! But Magnus Chase is out and I am broke. And the best news ever! Over the weekend I was in charge of a friends Ranch, and in payment they got me a Guinea Pig! And I so awesomely named him Percy. Who is so sweetly sitting in my lap as I write this. Anyway to The Valdezinator player...**

Chapter 13

Two months later

Leo sighed, the ongoing argument buzzing in his skull. A sheet of exhaustion and dejection blanketing the seasoned veterans. Each sprawled useless across the rec room. Except the two who seemed to find arguing a better way to express their frustration.

" Are you _sure_ you read the sign right?"

" Yes, Annabeth, I read a sign wrong. I'm not an idiot Chase!"

" Well, I'm sorry! My best friends are imprisoned, and we still have no way to get to them!"

" Your _best friend,_ my GIRLFRIEND, and my CHILD!"

Jason loomed over Annabeth, his blue eyes taking on that killer look Leo had rarely seen. Annabeth, however, did not back down. Her grey eyes more ferocious than the time Percy was missing. The two had been blaming each other for months, ever since their first failed expedition to find the girls two months ago. Circling Maine, looking on google maps, the place was nowhere to be found. The only answers? Either the place was shielded, or it didn't exist, and that Jason had been given false information. Ever since, they were in their own Civil War, always accusing one another... Okay, not everyone, just Jason and Annabeth. It was times like these he could really use Beauty Queen, or now Calypso. But she had taken a liking to the Hecate Cabins magic, and was best friends with Lou Ellen.

Trying to stop an oncoming headache from the raised voices of his friends, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking. What had they _not_ thought of? Well, there was one thing, but they hadn't wanted to try it...

But it was their only hope.

_Aphrodite, please help us find your daughter, your grandchild. I beg of you, if you love Piper, help us rescue her, so that Jason might be there when the baby is born._

Leo sent out his thoughts, trying to establish a connection to the goddess, but to no avail. She was either powerless, or didn't care.

" I swear, Annabeth! You think I'm not trying! You think I'm not doing _everything _in my power not to save them!?"

Annabeth wilted, obviously depressed at Jason's wrought face. Leo knew Jason was just venting his emotions, but it hurt him to see him this way.

" Guys, enough, you're making Percy sad." Leo tried his best 'calm down' voice.

True to his word, Percy sat in a corner, eating blue jelly beans, trying to look inconspicuous.

Annabeth and Jason glared at each other, daring the other to speak. When neither did, they huffed, and sat in their respectable spots.

That's when things took a turn, for better or for worse.

The ping-pong table compressed, glowing pink, with the choking scent of perfume engulfing and strangling.

Frank, unfortunately, had been sitting at the table, jumping backwards to avoid being turned into a red-hot (Or would it be pink-hot?) sphere that hovered above the carpet. Annabeth and Jason were glaring, easier to blame a God for your problems. Percy and Nico looked scared out of their minds, which Leo would've found amusing if the mood wasn't filled with despair. Leo had a sinking feeling that this was his answer.

" I hear your prayers Leo, I know you are trying to save my darling Piper, I myself have been scouring the Earth. But alas, without the aid of demigods, we cannot fight through her shield." The airy voice dancing through the air.

Annabeth gave Leo an, _Are you kidding me? Her?, _look. Complete with clenching fists, probably warming up for punching practice.

Jason, however, was beyond his blame game.

" You tried without us? That means you have a way." His voice was more hopeful than Leo had heard in months. Deeper than he remembered, it still irked Leo that he was still fifteen, the others getting close to their twenties.

" Yes, we tried. But we did not heed the fates warning. So here, the closer you are to her, the brighter it glows."

Out of the sphere, a dazzling diamond necklace emerged. Spreading so many rainbows Iris would be jealous. It floated through the air, landing in Jason's outstretched palm. He clenched his fist around it, a link to Piper.

Annabeth was a bit more sceptical. Her blonde ponytail swinging with the rhythm of her accusations.

" Just like that? And were supposed to trust you? Besides, way too little information."

Aphrodite clicked her tongue.

" Frowning like that gives you wrinkles, dear Annabeth! But that's not important, even if it is painful to say. I swore to never tell the lengths I went to get this necklace. You must hurry, Piper is due any day now. I fear what they will do to her. Go! Do not fail me!"

And with those words, Aphrodite's voice faded, her sphere imploding into a pink smoke ring.

Another Quest.

The biggest rescue they had ever planned.

Nico was the first to take action, unsheathing his Stygian blade.

" Let's go get our girls."

Since Jason and been right about Maine, that's where they started. The Apollo cabin had fixed the chariot they had wrecked nearly four years ago, but there had been many improvements. More spacious, to fit the six of them. With an actual hatch to keep them from tumbling into the freezing winds that whistled against the paint, an unruly symphony of Zeus' domain. Benches with comfortable pillows lined the inner walls to keep aches away.

Though Leo could see some more improvements, Bluetooth surround sound, retractable flat screen, maybe a jacuzzi...

But this was fine. For now.

To lead the magnificent vehicle, Percy was able to borrow a team of Pegasi, winds currents buffeting their down covered wings, catching the breezes and gusts, surfing through the air.

Percy was in the lead, not even touching the reins. Probably speaking to them with his mind in a weird telepathic X-men powers or whatnot. Annabeth was pacing, better to spend the ride with her mindless exercise than her screaming. Frank stood in the back with Nico, the two becoming closer when Hazel was taken. Right now, however, they were in deep conversation. Probably discussing escape tactics, routes, and other things that really didn't spark Leo's interest.

Jason refused to let anyone touch the necklace, even rebuffing Annabeth. Who for once didn't start another bout of yelling and headaches. He wore it around his neck, gripping it so that his knuckles were white. Jason looked on into the distance, eyes filled with a dancing daydream

Leo glanced down at the thick forest that seemed to stretch on toward the horizon, a fray of carpet laid across the back of rolling hills. Leo shivered, fiddling with his suspenders. Rolling hills, prairies, deserts, forest, they had once been Gaea. The Goddess that had killed his Mom, had even killed _him_.

After this, no more leisurely hikes for the Supreme Commander.

They decided they would stick to the coast, with Jason's description of the town not far from the Atlantic. So the coast they went, despite Annabeth's warning that it would take over twelve hours just to skirt the coast. Not including the forest they would have to (Cue shiver) trek through. But Jason ignored her, and Leo could understand why. What where twelve hours compared to the five and a half months Piper had been missing? Not to mention that he had more to gain, and more to lose with the news of his child. If they didn't rescue Piper, they didn't rescue the baby. An innocent life, gone.

But there was more to Leo's hesitance. Aphrodite had said that the Gods couldn't get through _her_ shields. Some of the others might've missed it, but he didn't think Aphrodite was talking about the girls. There must be a threat. And a powerful one to evade the God's eyes. Calypso had volunteered to use her magic mirror trick, but it the only clear picture had been when Leo first learned that Piper was missing. The bloodied picture of her had been the only clear image they had received, the others garbled doors, but mostly darkness. The most terrible images had been the Empousa. When goat and copper legs appeared in the gloom, Percy and Annabeth told them of their terrifying encounter with the demons in Tartarus, faces pale.

But why the Empousa? Leo might've guessed Hecate, but why would Hecate kidnap her own apprentice? Hazel would have found them for sure. Besides, Hecate was on their side, and as far as Leo knew (Which wasn't much, considering he'd been dead for two years), Hecate was still in Greece, restoring order with the mist.

No, there was someone far worse holding their friends captive. And it all centered around Jason and Piper's baby.

The hours were longer than they should have been, crawling by while the the blazing sun didn't do much for the freezing winds at their altitude. Leo tried to make small talk, it was instinct. You're nervous? Let's have a great chat about our favorite TV shows while ignoring the impending figure death! But it seemed like nobody really caught up with their TV shows anymore. It also made him the teeniest bit mad, you miss two years of Once Upon a Time and Elsa and Anna arrive, badass Queens of Darkness and Emma becomes the Dark One! A Fanboy can only handle so much!

So the silence stretched on, Percy in the lead, with Annabeth right beside him, her Drakon bone sword still hanging beside her. Frank sat beside him, plucking his bow string. The lack of conversation a clear sign that he was upset over Hazel being taken. The sproing of the string mixing with the harsh grating of Nico's pass time. Sharpening his obsidian sword with a stone of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, Death Boy sent screeches through the air. The two metals together swirled in a luminescent object the size of Leo's hand. The camps found this daring concoction the best way to sharpen their weapons. With the dangerous look that Nico sent out, no one objected to the noise. All of them had lost loved ones missing. But Nico had lost his sister, and Reyna, which Leo assumed they had gotten way that the others seemed careful when the voiced the Puerto Rican's name around the son of Hades.

"This is familiar! Slow the Pegasi down!"

Jason's clear voice rising over the rush of the wind. It was only then that Leo noticed Aphrodite's necklace was brighter than it's original luster. It's sparkling light draping across the chariot, staring directly at it was no use, it was simply too bright. The team of Pegasi slowed, the chariot halting so suddenly Leo almost fell overboard (Or whatever you call falling over a chariot.).

The ocean stretched off into the distance, with rocky cliffs deflecting the the opposite side, there was (surprise!) more forest. But in the midst of the tree's the glare of the reflection of the sun off of window panes burned Leo's eyes. But the most noticeable landmark…

"Storybrooke." Jason said, awe and pain filling his voice," We're here."

**Woah, I think this is my longest chapter! Anyway, next POV will be Jason. Don't forget to follow, fave, and REEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWW! They make me happy! Love ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Guess who's back! The climax is approaching, the plot thickening, characters dying! Jk. But my Mom **_**finally**_ **got me Magnus Chase and I love it! I will start writing a one-shot as soon as I am done with this chapter. Anyway, to the Blonde Superman…**

Jason

Jason took deep breaths, a futile attempt at calming his nerves. Gazing at the setting sun, Jason felt a little bit of hope flee with the long rays of the golden sphere, another day wasted, gone. He was so close, less than twenty miles away. So tantalizingly near his chest ached. Piper was just out of his grasp, he just needed to find her prison. He would be able to see her, help take care of his baby, but part of him pulled back, the annoying part of Jason's mind that tended to make his emotions declare war on each other, armies refusing to surrender.

She must hate him, for getting her pregnant. Putting both of their lives on hold. For actually taking action when she begged him to make her feel better, to take her pain away. He hadn't been able to gaze upon her sob-wracked body, her broken mind jumbled by the nightmares of Leo's death. So he had done something his Dad would've done. Which made Jason angry at himself. Now she was being punished for his hasty and desperate attempts at comfort. But then the hopeful part of Jason ( His favorite part), reminded him of the family he would soon have, he _would _get Piper and their baby back. All he needed was to find the location of her captivation.

Unfortunately, they couldn't find a place that fit the vision. Storybrooke was a small town, and yet no hidden doors, camouflaged tents, or underground passageways had been found.

Jason would've found asking the locals the better option...if there were any. Percy and Annabeth confirmed the fact after a full sweep of the picturesque town, not a single mortal, monster, or demi-god.

So they all searched, Frank even turning into a star-nosed mole, burrowing beneath the dirt to search for underground rooms. But with the growing absence of the glowing sun, their effort dulled, even Nico, who looked exhausted despite the shadows clinging to him.

" We have to call it a night, we won't do the girls any good if we're dead on our feet." Leo's voice raised, trying to call down Frank from his perch atop a clocktower.

Jason was not going to stop, everyday was one where Piper was in danger.

" I'm not stopping, there's no dissuading me." He told Leo, trying to shake off his buddy, who was following him through the streets, but Leo tried to protest.

" Dude-"

"Guys! I think I found what we're looking for!" Nico poked his head out of a window pane of the clock tower.

Jason's heart skipped a beat, had Nico really done it?

Racing, Jason made his way through the library, and up a winding staircase. He could hear the others on his tail, but he needed to know first.

He started to ask, " What did you….Oh."

Nico stood in front of one of the walls on the side of the pale clock, his face awash in a blue glow. Burning in the plaster was glowing triangle, no, a Delta. The symbol of…

" Daedalus. Jason… they're in the labyrinth." Nico's words were heavy, and Jason recalled the awful tale of an eleven year old Nico guided by Minos through the treacherous maze.

Footsteps fell in behind him, followed by a strangled gasp. Turning, Jason found Annabeth clinging to Percy, one hand on her mouth. Percy looked grim, which meant the situation just got worse, if possible.

But Jason was so close…

"How do we open it?" He turned to Percy, who seemed more likely to strike up a conversation than Annabeth at the moment, but she spoke first.

"Only half-bloods can open it, just touching the symbol. But how are we going to find them without getting lost?"

Jason didn't have a clue, even if by some miracle they found Piper, Reyna, and Hazel, how were they going to get back out? From previous descriptions, the labyrinth shifted, an interlocking maze. That wasn't really encouraging, but Nico had come prepared.

" Ever since the Labyrinth, i've carried thread in my 's not the as good as yarn, but it will work just fine."

Nico extracted two spools of midnight thread from his jacket pocket, presenting it to the small group. Jason couldn't help but feel impressed, the kid was really prepared for pretty much anything the fates threw at him. Which was a lot. Nico began to tie one end to the metal rail on the balcony while Percy retrieved some of his humor.

" So you still carry Mcdonald's with you? Or was it BurgerKing?" Percy jested, a ridiculous grin on his face.

Nico stood rigid, at sixteen, he was more intimidating than Zeus. He stalked over to Percy, his face molded in outrage.

" Enough with the Mcdonald's jokes. Now are focused on our rescue mission or not?"

Nico sucked the humor out of Percy's features.

Jason couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Nico's spool of thread, and placed his hand on the Delta. It pulsed, and a section of the door slid back revealing a black void.

Now hesitating, thoughts only on Piper, Jason plunged into the darkness.

It was dark. Until Leo lit up his hands, then he became a living candelabra. The rippling flames casting flickering shadows against the smooth tunnel walls.

Jason stayed in the lead, unraveling the thread when it was taut. He listened for any signs of life, a shuffle, a murmur, a whisper. The others thankfully silent, already scared enough by the lurking threats of Empousi. They stalked along in the tunnel, listening for the expected hiss of the she-demons. Until they met the young one. Jason had nearly skewered her with his gladius, but she had given a small moan. She looked fourteen, and she had a butter knife imbedded in her stomach, her fire hair was dull, sprawled against the wall like a baby doll. She was clearly in pain, and her whimpers pierced Jason's heart. Frank already had an arrow notched, but Jason held up his hand, crouching.

" Who are you? And what happened?"

The girl raised her head, eyes full of fear.

"Emma," She moaned, " One of the prisoners got me, the one with the cape. You're here to rescue them?"

Jason's heart danced, and Nico had a joyful smile rarely seen.

" Yes, and in return for helping us, we'll heal you."

"No!" Annabeth voiced, bringing her drakon bone sword to the vampire's throat. " She'll kill us first chance she gets."

" Please, I hate it here. They left me to die. Even the Great Mother wouldn't heal me. I follow the true path of Hecate. I promise I won't harm you. Here, The guards are on transition, the first door on the right. The password is Ρέα."

Jason's alarm bells buzzed along with his erratic pulse.

"Who's the Great Mother?"

But the Empousa has passed out.

" Percy, Annabeth. Can you carry her out? We'll check out the door." Jason gestured toward Frank, Leo, and Nico.

The two grabbed the girl's pale arms, and followed the trail of thread back to the exit.

Pulse beating fast, Jason ran down the hall, on the right, a stone door loomed.

It was now or never.

"Ρέα." He commanded, and the door slid open revealing the interior.

And his vision tunnelled.

Her caramel hair wild, kaleidoscope eyes dancing, and her stomach…Enormous. His baby. He felt tears flow beneath his glasses.

She sat on the floor surrounded by Reyna and Hazel. He duly noted their reunions, and he ran.

He ran over the rough concrete, and slid next to her. She was crying. He touched her stomach, and he felt a sharp kick. Piper hissed, but did not cease to smile. His hands traveled up to her cheeks.

"You came for me." She sobbed.

Jason nodded.

And he kissed her.

A passionate kiss that she returned, hungry for the lost months stolen away. Burning and desirable. Then she lurched away gasping for breath. Jason was paralyzed.

" Piper? What's wrong? What's happening? " He rushed the words, holding her hands, which were tightening around his.

" It's another contraction." Piper was gritting her teeth. Reyna rushed over from her tearful reunion with Nico, rubbing Piper's back.

Was she really….

Piper looked at him, and his fears returned, sudden and swift.

" Jason, The baby's coming."

**Oh yeah. This is awesome! Thank you so much for the continual support! Next Chapter will be from Piper's POV(Duh). Thank you and Adios! **

**(And reeeeaaaaalllllyyyy don't forget to review!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Who excited for the Trials of Apollo! Sorry for taking so long to update, I accidentally deleted my first copy. But I also wrote it at two in the morning, so it wasn't that good. Anyway to Miss Mclean…**

Piper

Piper thought she knew pain. She also thought she knew fear.

She was drastically wrong.

Now closer than ever to her half-brothers, Piper tried to block out the burning pain in her abdomen. Seated in an airborne chariot, Piper lay curled in a fetal position, head cradled in Jason's lap. Piper gripped his worn blue jeans in a feeble attempt to stop the electrocuting sensation traveling through her body.

She couldn't take it, she screamed.

Hoarse and raw, laced with sobbing as tears streamed down her face.

Jason held her hand, saying nothing but encouragement, while his other hand rubbed her back. But she wasn't fooled even in her dull, pain filled conscience. Jason was panicking, she could feel it rolling off of him in churning waves.

He was just as scared as she was.

But Piper couldn't focus on anything but memories, the world becoming a fuzzy and distant reality that narrowed down to her, and the torture.

Piper wasn't sure she could stand the pressure anymore. She remembered the absolute terror she felt when her water broke earlier that afternoon, shortly after the triumph of pride when Reyna had stabbed an Empousa with a butter knife for getting too close to Piper. The same girl lay inches from her, Hazel holding a cloth against the girls wound. Her fire hair struggling to flicker in the strong wind that held a harmony with Piper's screaming.

In the distance Piper could hear the others arguing.

Annabeth and Reyna and Hazel in deep confrontation.

Percy and Leo arguing over the quickest way to Camp Jupiter….

Thats where they were taking her, to Camp Jupiter, the Romans…

Piper had wanted her baby to be born by the shimmering lake and sweet smelling strawberry fields in Camp Half-Blood. Not the strict dictatorship full of warriors and stone columns. Even if it was Jason's home-

The next contraction hit hard, shattering her brief moment of clarity into a cry for relief from a red-hot burning as her hips and thighs now became uncomfortably hot.

If Camp Jupiter had pain relievers, Piper decided she should give it a chance.

Time passed, and Piper's body ached. Stiff and reluctant to move, burying her face in Jason's lap. Trying to breathe was a struggle, a gasp for air. Her body pleading for no more, With most of the pain temporarily gone, Piper honed in on the singular topics of conversation that hadn't ceased since her last contraction.

"How long till we get to Camp?"

"Ten minutes at most, I IMed the city hospital, they're already waiting."

"Will she and the baby be alright?"

The next sentence a hopeful question posed by her beloved Sparky.

But the hesitance made her breath hitch.

"I'm not sure Jason. I'm sorry. But what we can do, is to make sure she has the energy."

Plodding footsteps reverberated through the wood until the baritone echoes stopped inches from her head.

"Jason, you have to get her up. Prop her up."

Hands stroked her still wet cheeks, coaxing her to wake from a pretend rest. Jason's legs shifted, and hands grabbed her shoulders to rest against his. With no strength, Piper let her head collapse on his shoulders.

But his rough voice pressed on.

" Piper. I know you're hurting. I need you to wake up, for our baby."

Our baby.

Their baby.

Her's and His.

Maybe she was already developing Maternal instinct, but Piper had heard their somber conversation. She could die giving birth. But she wouldn't let her baby die.

Despite the anvils that seemed sewn on her eyelids, she forced them open to see the grim and worried faces of everyone on Air Chariot.

Annabeth was crouched before her, an water bottle sloshing in her hands. Features dark and grim.

Annabeth grinned. " Hey! You need some water if you're gonna have a baby." She extended her arm to Piper's mouth while Jason ran his fingers through her sweaty hair.

The clear liquid looked like the most refreshing thing she had ever drank.

And that's when she blacked out.

The new pain so imminent that later she remembered only the actual birth.

The landing of the chariot. A long sterile hallway. Glimpses of faces and words. Screaming.

It was all a blur in her mind.

Then her brain hit reboot at about eight centimeters.

She was in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses. She was also very pregnant still, the fire lingering on her lower body. But Piper knew the peace wouldn't last. Lifting her head to one side, Jason clasped her limp hand, his head resting on the plastic bar. On the other side was Annabeth, dutifully keeping a cool cloth on her head.

Annabeth's eyes brightened to silver.

"How are you feeling?"

_Like I got thrown into a run over._

" Awful. How long have I been out? How's the baby?"

Annabeth chuckled." They weren't able to do an ultrasound since you've barely been out for an hour, but I think everything's okay. Piper, you're almost dilated, in a matter of minutes you have to pu- "

The flames flared and sparks invaded Piper's body, gripping anything she had a hold on in a vise-grip,a sob and scream working it's way through her throat. Jason woke up to see her back arched in agony. The beeping of a machine accelerated with her pulse.

There were urgent voices demanding her attention, but there was only one that actually mattered to her.

" Piper, you have to be strong. I can't lose you."

Craning her head, Piper saw tears streaming down Jason's face, the proud ex-praetor of Rome.

And he leaned down and kissed her.

A kiss that ignited her depleted strength.

And Piper pushed. For hours, her skin glistening in sweat, pelvis close to shattering, her baby slowly making its way into the world. When she felt like giving up, she would squeeze Jason's hand, and he would squeeze back.A bond without words.

But the hours grew long, and Piper's body was screaming in protest. One more push would her baby here. It would all be over.

But she couldn't find the strength.

Jason gripped her hand, wiping the tears away.

"Please Piper, you can do it."

And in that moment, he reminded her of the people she was fighting for. Not just for her new family, but for her Dad, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna. They were all family. Annabeth by her side proved that. Their unwavering love for each other.

But she was missing a very important person.

_Thanks Mom._

With one last attempt at pushing, screaming all of her love and fury into a challenge against the intense pain.

And then there were cries.

High pitched squealing that rebounded into Piper's heart.

She was beautiful. Covered in Piper's own blood but a beautiful bundle of limbs and coos.

Piper couldn't believe it, her baby girl.

Blonde tresses and fair skin.

In disbelief of the weight taken from her body now being transferred to her chest, Piper looked at Jason, who was staring at their baby girl in awe and love.

And then the next contraction hit her.

**OMG I am Evil! Welcome the** _**first**_ **baby of the Grace Family! This story will go on for five more chapters, so don't worry! I'm not leaving anytime soon. Next POV will be Jason. Thank you so much guys!**

**Please, Please, Please Review! Adios!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I read Winter from TLC and one of my besties is dying for an aftermath story. I'm just sad it's over, but as soon as this story's done *tear*, I'll be starting a new story with less danger and cliffhangers and more fluff. I'm also gonna upload my submission for the Fanfic Contest( I lost). But read and review on it cause I love feedback.**  
><strong>Anyway to the Ex- Praetor…<strong>

Jason

Panic gripped Jason, a paralysis that refused to let go.

He was a Dad to a beautiful baby Girl. Her purplish body resting against Piper's breast. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

But Piper was still in pain.

Her heart wrenching screams of agony that was the equivalent of bullets to his soul. Annabeth was frantically trying to calm her down, a attempt to get Piper to relax. The doctors speedy switch to authority. Orders for her to keep pushing. There was another baby.

But all Jason could concentrate on was her dark skin glistening with sweat and her soft hair stuck to her brow. Her expression reaching for relief, for comfort, from _him_.

But Jason couldn't move.

There was no way, it wasn't possible.

She was having _twins_.

Of all the cruel things that the fates could have bestowed, watching Piper in pain was the worst. He felt her agony like stabs to his gut. Every note another wound.

Shaking off his stillness, he took Piper's flailing hand, where she squeezed until his hand was as purple as his daughter, who in the heat of the moment, had been whisked away by a nurse.

He glanced into Annabeth's lead eyes that shone with the worries that he felt.

Annabeth, who was always careful at hiding her emotions, but had tears forming in her eyes.

Jason was at a loss, Piper was doing all the work, the physical pain making her blood chilling screams mix with his guilt. He could do nothing while the love of his life was in excruciating pain. Delivering his children.

He was a horrible person.

Time turned into syrup as Jason repeated his ritual

Hold Piper's hand, try not to cry, try to block her screams, say something encouraging, let her push. A repetition that broke his heart. A repetition that continued, that didn't stop.

Piper was sobbing now, her tears and wracking body were from a detached vision, her normally shining eyes shut in an attempt of no more pain, to block out the physical tirade that was weakening her.

And then there was silence.

Piper collapsed, her hand unfurling and dropping to her side. The machines she had hooked up to her silent and unresponsive. She wasn't gasping for air, or asking for her baby, she was...still.

Horror set in. His worst nightmares in front of him.

Shaking, Jason cradled her cheeks.

" Piper? You did it! You had our babies! Piper, wake up!" His voice rising with desperation. He glanced at the still newborn that the doctors were trying to stir.

" Our boy and girl! Piper! Don't you want to meet him!" Her face was still. Jason couldn't take it. He sobbed, he used everything he knew to try to get her to smile, to open her eyes. One of the doctors grabbed him.

"Sir, we need you to leav-"

How could he leave when she was so still, his son so still?

He kicked and clawed and cried out, he and Annabeth being dragged out of the room as they brought out a defibrillator. His Piper, she needed him. Why couldn't they understand?

He needed her to live. He needed his baby boy to live. The door was pushing the door open, another doctor tossing a struggling Annabeth into the hallway. He tried to break the man's grip, he saw as her body arced with electricity...and she didn't move. Another zap of electrocution and her eyes didn't flutter. The doctor pushed out Jason as he heard a shrieking.

His son was okay. But was Piper?

He heard the door lock, and Jason collapsed against the door, sobbing. He felt a trembling hand on his shoulder. Annabeth was trying to peer through the mesh window.

When she spoke, her voice was a soft whisper. " What are their names?"

His own voice was hoarse, but he knew the answer.

" Lea and Amare."

**Don't worry guys, everything will be okay. I figured that as a tribute to Leo they would name their son or daughter after him, hence Lea. Amare is Latin for love, so yeah. Next POV will be Annabeths. Don't forget to review, review, review! Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but I was having a kind of traumatic experience with OUAT, because my FAVORITE PIRATE DIED! Not to mention with me moving, I have no internet, so the only place I can write or upload is at school. Ugh, I miss the dashing rapscallion. Anyway to Wise Girl….**

Annabeth

Annabeth took a deep breath, shaking hands retracting from the doorknob. How had it come to this? She could still feel Piper's hand, clinging to hers as if she was a lifeline, holding on for her life, for her children's life, no doubt Jason felt the same, but the probability of it was he was feeling, much, much worse than she was.

Jason had just witnessed the birth of his children, and his girlfriend slowly dying. With the unknown condition of her health hanging tantalizingly out of reach, painfully out of his grasp.

She hated being useless, absolutely hated the feeling of nothingness, the hollow space in her mind that was numb and unresponsive to the situation that lay before her.

She couldn't fix the situation, but she could help Jason, as she had failed to for the past six months, fighting like feral cats. But the sight of him crumpled and broken shook Annabeth, and she felt all the tension melt away, leaving clear, crystal resolve.

Annabeth placed Jason's arm around her shoulders leading him to the nearest chair, he put up no fight, following her blindly, seeing, but not seeing. His misery a cloud that effected any in his presence, a grey that molded joy to glass, falling from clouds as if they were hail, smashing remains littering the floor.

Making sure that he was okay, Annabeth ran to the waiting room, warbling breaths sucking in air, an effort to stop her emotion, where Percy and the others were anxiously awaiting news of Piper.

At the doorway, Annabeth faltered, six pairs of eyes stared at her, Green, gold and brown all waiting for the news of everyone being okay.

Percy got up, he knew something was wrong. That damned seaweed brain knew her too well.

He extended his arms, and she collapsed into his embrace, tears spilling, his hands smoothing her frazzled and wind blown curls.

" What happened?" He whispered, a contrast to the demanding questions that pulsed in her ears by her friends.

Piper was okay, she had to be. Annabeth couldn't lose another friend. Not like Selena, not like Damasen.

" She had twins, Percy. A boy and a girl."

Leo closed his eyes, looking close to tears. Gripping his tool belt, fidgeting hands white from clenching his pain.

"And Piper?" It was Frank who asked, Hazel clinging to him with luminous eyes wide and golden.

Emotions closed up her throat, threatening to close off her airway, not letting her breathe, not letting her talk, not letting her _think_.

She shook her head, a sob escaping from her dam of emotions she kept under lock and key. Percy said nothing, tucking his head into her neck and held her close. She cried, shame not able to pierce her titanium shell.

Glancing past him, she saw Frank and Hazel embracing, Hazel was silently crying, her pious respect, so much quieter than Leo's broken sobs, more gut-wrenching than her own. Reyna stared ahead, a blank stare that showed more emotion than usual. Nico was placing a hand on Reyna's shoulder, a meager supply of comfort.

A throat cleared behind them, and Percy slackened his grip so she could turn and see.

One of the doctors that treated Piper was there, his eyes frantic and apologetic. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, so much like her father's

"Are you the family of Miss McLean?" His voice was strong and unwavering, unlike his shifting eyes.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed, realizing the truth of it, anxious for what he had to say, but not at all.

"It was a close call, but for now, Miss McLean is in a stable condition, as are the twins. She'll stay in the hospital until we can deem her healthy enough to go home. She'll wake up in a couple of hours and I'll alert you when she wakes." The doctor gave a smile, and strode off.

Annabeth let out a breathy laugh, clinging to Percy and sharing a relieved glance with everyone in the room. She called out, " Wait, Sir!"

The Doctor halted, waiting to answer her question.

"Our the babies in the incubator?"

The doctor answered," Yes, they should have their names on their tags. Their father is with them right now."

Annabeth grinned grasping Percy's hand, impatient to see her best friends children.

"I don't know man, he's definitely got her hair." Percy said, studying Amare with interest. The baby wrapped in a blue blanket, beside his sister, who was sporting a pink one. Looking curiously around at the world.

Jason smiled, a real smile that made his scar disappear and blue eyes gleam under his golden glasses. " But he's got my eyes. Leo calm down, we can hold them when Piper wakes up." Jason gave a laugh, not taking his eyes away from his wriggling children.

Leo was, in fact, pacing in front of them like a caged animal. His eyes had gleamed when he had learned of Lea's name, but not after a couple of Star Wars jokes.

"They look like both of you, that's what they look like." Nico said, not so casually holding hands with Reyna, who was beaming from ear to ear.

Annabeth leaned down, observing Lea's intelligent eyes. Rainbow and shifting, just like her mother's

"Excuse me," A nurse had walked up, tapping Jason on the shoulder.

"She's waking up."

**I know. I am an awful person, both for writing this and the wait. Thank you to the people who have supported me and waited, patiently, I might add. I cannot wait for the Temple of Apollo either. Like I said, I'm moving and I have zip wifi. It sucks. So please bear with me more than ever! Don't forget to follow, fave, and especially review! Gracias and Ciao!**


End file.
